Vacaciones de Ensueño
by Tashigi-chan
Summary: Disfrutando de unas merecidas vacaciones en una isla paradisíaca, Tashigi se cruza con Sanji y decide por unos días disfrutar de las atenciones del cheff. ¿Hasta donde llegarán las cosas en los 4 días que tiene de permiso?
1. Chapter 1

El pequeño barco se deslizaba suavemente por el mar manejado por Tashigi. Aunque no vestía su uniforme ni llevaba su espada encima. La capitana y espadachina de la marina estaba de vacaciones, y en esos 4 días que dispondría solo sería Tashigi, dispuesta a descansar en su refugio.

Llegó a su destino, una isla de tamaño pequeño, con una población en un extremo. Su refugio, una casita pequeña, en una cala diminuta alejada de la población se veía en perfecto estado. Rodeada por una frondosa selva a la espalda y por el mar al frente, era un lugar hermoso.

Quería alejarse de un mundo dominado por hombres robustos y fuertes como su Vicealmirante Smoker o el maldito Roronoa. Llevar un vestido, disfrutar del canto de los pájaros, tenderse en la playa con un libro...

Atracó en el puerto de la ciudad y decidió ir a dejar sus cosas en la cabaña para luego ir a comprar para preparar la comida. Gracias a eso no vio como llegaba el Sunny con toda la tripulación.

Las dos chicas de la tripulación habían decidido que necesitaban un descanso y esa isla era conocida por unos balnearios exclusivos para mujeres, donde hacían unos tratamientos de belleza y de eliminación del estrés mundialmente famosos. Nami y Robin tenían claro que ellas se iban al spa, y que los chicos sobrevivieran esos 4 días sin liarla. Nami le había concedido a Sanji una buena asignación con la que debía conseguir que Luffy no saliera a por comida, a Zoro lo suficiente para que comprara botellas de sake a diestro y siniestro y a los demás lo justo para que no se aburrieran.

Tashigi llegó a su casita. Seguía igual como la había dejado la última vez que había ido. Siempre que disponía de unos días libres se refugiaba allí. Le recordaba su hogar natal, con el mar al frente para verlo al despertarse. Dejó su maleta y buscó la cesta para hacer la compra. Le apetecía un poco de pescado a la plancha, un atún o algo similar.

En el puerto, las dos mujeres se fueron para su tratamiento de belleza y Sanji decidió ir a por víveres. Quería un buen pescado para alimentar al pozo sin fondo de Luffy.

En el mercado había una parada grande, atendida por dos vendedores. Tashigi estaba mirando las diferentes capturas y se fijó en un pez brillante y con una carne muy jugosa. Mientras Sanji estaba evaluando y vio un atún esplendido. Los dos pidieron a la vez el mismo pescado, señalándolo con la mano y haciendo que sus dedos se tocaran.

Cuando se miraron, Tashigi se asustó -¿es que no podía librarse de ellos ni en sus vacaciones?, en cuanto a Sanji se sentía dividido. Por un lado estaba una hermosa mujer a su lado y por el otro una marine que los perseguía sin descanso. Decidió escapar y avisar a sus nakamas pero lo frenó Tashigi

\- ¡Espera, estoy de vacaciones! ¡No os voy a perseguir! ¡Aquí solo soy Tashigi!

Sanji la miró y la creyó. Su lado galán salió a la superficie, decidido a complacer a una mujer bella que no se alejaba de él.

\- Póngale ese pescado a ella. Yo me llevaré esos otros. Y cóbreme ambas cuentas

\- No hace falta eso Pierna Negra.

\- Un caballero siempre cuida a una damisela. Te acompañaré y llevaré toda la compra que hagas hasta tu alojamiento. No me llames así, basta con Sanji.

Suspirando Tashigi y sintiéndose alagada por el trato de Sanji decidió hacer lo que nunca habría hecho ni como marine ni como espadachina, dejarse agasajar por él.

\- Está bien, puedes acompañarme, pero no hace falta que lleves mis bultos

\- ¡Nunca jamás dejaría a una dama que cargará peso y se pudiera hacer daño!

Y diciendo eso, cargó con la cesta de la compra de Tashigi y todos los suministros para el Sunny.

Tashigi inició el camino hacia su domicilio. Sentía cosquillas en el estómago al saberse seguida por un hombre refinado pero a la vez fuerte, educado y valiente. Tras recorrer el serpenteante camino que llevaba a la cala y cruzar la maleza emergieron al lado de la casita.

Sanji entendió lo que veía en ese sitio, era un pedazo de paraíso escondido del mundo.

Se dirigió a la puerta, para dejar la compra de Tashigi y que ella disfrutara de sus vacaciones.

Ella miraba el mar con dulzura, disfrutando de la leve brisa que jugueteaba con su cabello. Cualquier persona se merece poder desconectar del mundo y aquel era un sitio ideal.  
No quería entrar en la casa, sería como invadir un espacio privado de ella, así que deposito la cesta en la entrada y antes de retirarse la contempló. Se veía hermosa, con el mar al fondo y el azul oscuro del pelo resaltando en el cielo.

Mientras se retiraba, suspiró y eso hizo girar a Tashigi. El sonrojo en la cara de ella era evidente.

No estaba acostumbrada a ese trato tan exquisito y una parte de ella quería seguir sintiéndose así.

\- Sé que te parecerá una locura, pero me gustaría compensarte por las molestias. ¿Te gustaría venir a cenar hoy conmigo? No soy muy buena cocinera pero algo puedo apañar...

\- Será un placer comer algo cocinado por ti. Vendré tarde ya que antes les he de preparar la comida a esos salvajes, pero espérame por favor.

\- Hasta luego entonces. Y no le digas a nadie que me has visto. Quiero descansar de las prisas.

Tashigi se alejó y recogió la cesta antes de entrar en la casa. El aroma de Sanji se captaba y ese olor a tabaco y cocina la embriagaban. Entró y se sentó en el pequeño sofá que tenía.

Se sentía como una adolescente en una cita, nerviosa y alborotada. No sabía que impulso le había dado para lo que había hecho. Desmontó la maleta y empezó a mirar los diferentes vestidos que tenía. Uno blanco con mangas de gasa le llamó la atención. Hina se lo había regalado hacía tiempo y no lo había estrenado así que era una buena ocasión para ello. Lo combinó con un cinturón dorado y dejó que el drapeado en gasa de la falda cayera marcando sus piernas musculadas.

Ya solo faltaba que pasaran 12 horas para su cita con uno de los piratas a los que perseguía.


	2. Chapter 2

Sanji por su parte estaba revolucionado. Realizó el camino hacia el barco con toda la compra a máxima velocidad. ¡Iba a tener una cita con una chica guapísima! Tendría que preparar el rancho para esos desgraciados pero eso no era un problema. Flotaba y una sonrisa boba se mostraba en su cara. Zoro al ver la expresión de Sanji alzó una ceja pero no dijo nada. Mientras tuviera suficiente bebida no se metería en la vida del cejitas.

Preparó una comida buenísima para la tropa y ya estaba pensando en la cena que debería prepararles para que él pudiera irse. Además no dejaba de pensar que botella llevaría para la cena. Un auténtico caballero siempre llevaría la bebida en caso de ser invitado a una cena. Dudaba entre un buen vino blanco para acompañar el pescado o si sería demasiado atrevido una botella de champan. El vino venció ya que no deseaba que su anfitriona se sintiera intimidada. Escogió la mejor botella que tenía y habiendo realizado esto empezó a cocinar el rancho para Luffy.

Las horas pasaban lentamente en dos lugares diferentes de la isla, mientras contemplaban el cielo.

La cena fue servida a una hora un poco más temprana de la habitual. Zoro no dijo nada pero estaba alerta al comportamiento extraño del cocinero. No podía seguirle ya que le tocaba estar de guardia toda la noche. Ni siquiera le había llamado marimo en todo el día ni había intentado pelearse con él, por lo que era algo importante.

Estando en la torre de vigía advirtió como Sanji se escabullía discretamente del barco y utilizaba el Sky Walker para alejarse lo más pronto posible. Hoy lo dejaría pasar pero si volvía a suceder al día siguiente le seguiría para saber que sucedía.

Sanji llegó hasta la cala. La cena iba a ser al aire libre, en una pequeña mesa de madera con dos asientos. La comida ya estaba servida y la luna estaba bien alta en el cielo. Tashigi no paraba de caminar de un lado para otro, nerviosa, pensando si la dejarían plantada... El carraspeo de Sanji la hizo volverse. Lucia hermosa, con el pelo suelto y el vestido blanco, las gasas recorriendo tanto brazos y piernas, haciéndola etérea, irreal, como una ninfa. El verla así, en lugar del atuendo de combate le dejó patidifuso, y solo pudo reaccionar debido a su experiencia como metre.

Pero lo más extraño es que no sangró por la nariz como le pasaba con otras mujeres. Podía adorarla y deleitarse con su figura, y no parecía un pervertido.

\- Disculpa la tardanza. He traído un vino para acompañar el pescado.

\- Dudaba de si vendrías, al fin y al cabo solo tenías mi palabra de que no os perseguiría

\- Ser perseguido por una damisela tan bella sería un regalo y además los espadachines sois personas de honor, por lo que estaba seguro que mantendrías tu palabra.

Se sentaron en la mesa uno enfrente del otro, con el mar a un lado y la casa al otro. La iluminación eran unas velas en cada extremo de la mesa, resaltando los ojos de Tashigi. Sanji sirvió el vino, tal y como había hecho en el Baratier miles de veces, alabando sus cualidades y su sabor.

Para Tashigi ese trato tan educado era algo excitante. El G5 no era precisamente un lugar de personas inteligentes y educadas, sino más bien casi piratas pervertidos con uniforme de la marina.

Comieron al principio en silencio, escuchando el ruido de las olas. El pescado le había salido bastante bueno para no ser una profesional de la cocina y el vino consiguió relajarles lo suficiente para que Sanji le preguntara como lo había cocinado y explicándole recomendaciones.

Al acabar la velada Sanji quiso recoger los platos para que Tashigi descansara. Y agradecido por la cena recibida decidió cocinar para ella.

\- Tashigi, te puede parecer extraño, pero me gustaría cocinarte una cena. Si no te parece mal, me gustaría mañana poder cenar contigo y traería yo la comida preparada. Te aseguro que disfrutaras.

\- De acuerdo, tienes una fama de cocinero excepcional y me gustaría probar uno de tus platos.

\- ¡Genial! Mañana por la noche comerás un plato que te chuparas los dedos.

Diciendo esto Sanji se despidió y volvió al barco. Con toda la cena y todo el parloteo llegó unas cuantas horas después de que se fuera.

Entró en el barco de manera sigilosa, pensando que nadie le habría visto. No contaba con que un marimo que en teoría estaría dormido lo hubiera visto escabulléndose en la ida y entrando discretamente a la vuelta.

La mañana siguiente comenzó como todas las mañanas, preparando montones de comida para el desayuno. Todos comían como si fuera a finalizar el mundo. Peleó un poco contra el marimo para no perder la práctica, pero sin la fuerza de costumbre y envió a todo el mundo fuera de la cocina para empezar a preparar la comida.

Deseaba quedarse a solas para revivir la cena de la anterior noche y pensar en lo que prepararía para esta noche.


	3. Chapter 3

Esa mañana Tashigi descansaba en una tumbona, con un libro entre las manos, dejando que el sol dorara su piel de porcelana. La velada de la noche anterior había sido encantadora, y la había disfrutado. ¡Ojala su superior alguna vez pudiera cenar con ella de una manera ni la mitad de encantadora que Pierna Negra! Estaba impaciente pensando en que le traería para cenar ya que la fama de Sanji era reconocida en el mundo entero.

Mientras esto sucedía, en un barco no muy alejado, llegaba un reporte urgente. Cuando lo recogieron y vieron el contenido, ya sabían la reacción de su superior, así que mientras uno iba a darle las noticias, el otro se dirigía al timón para informar de las nuevas y preparar el cambio de curso.

\- ¡Vicealmirante! Hemos recibido está noticia

Smoker cogió el reporte y lo leyó de mala gana. Normalmente quien se encargaba de esas tareas era su mano derecha, la capitana Tashigi, pero como se había cogido unos días de permiso que tenía pendientes debía hacer tareas a las que no estaba acostumbrado.

\- ¡De todas las islas donde podían estar van y tiene que estar precisamente en esa! ¡Soldado, da aviso de cambio de rumbo y a toda vela! ¡Hemos de llegar lo más pronto posible!

En el reporte ponía que los mugiwaras habían sido vistos en la isla donde veraneaba Tashigi. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra los hubiera dejado pasar, ya que no tenía a su tripulación completa, pero no deseaba que le fastidiaran las vacaciones a su subordinada, es más, no quería que se tuviera que enfrentar ella sola contra toda la banda.

Sanji, tras inspeccionar las reservas de comida que tenía especialmente guardadas para ocasiones especiales escogió un buen corte de rey marino y un vino borgoña para la cena de esa noche con la capitana. Para el menú de los cabestros que habitaban en el barco cualquier cosa les bastaría, pero debía tener cuidado tanto con el capitán como con el marimo. El primero para que no pudiera comerse el plato y el segundo para que no le siguiera. Las miradas inquisitorias de Zoro no le gustaban en absoluto y estaba seguro que si le viera con quien cenaba la velada acabaría en un combate de espadas.

Además debía arreglarse para estar mínimamente presentable y esa era una tarea difícil de realizar con todos esos idiotas pululando por el barco. La única opción sería cambiarse en el submarino para que no lo vieran y salir con el Sky Walker de noche, llevando la comida en una cesta para que no se estropeara.

No le gustaba lo que iba a hacer, pero necesitaba cierta libertad de movimientos, así que en la comida puso unas plantas somníferas para que al cabo de media hora después de la cena quedaran totalmente dormidos. Dicha estratagema funcionó tal y como lo había planeado, pudiendo escaparse sin demasiados problemas. El único al que el somnífero no lo dejó totalmente ko fue a Zoro, pero estaba tan atontado que no pudo seguir al cocinero.

Zoro ya tenía claro que algo pasaba con el cocinero, y antes de sucumbir totalmente al sueño decidió que al día siguiente descubriría la verdad fuera como fuera…

Así que mientras ya tocaba el fin del segundo día de vacaciones de Tashigi, un barco de la marina iba a más velocidad de la aconsejada intentando recortar al tiempo lo imposible para llegar a la isla, un espadachín dormía con el firme objetivo de descubrir que ocultaba el cocinero y dicho sujeto estaba corriendo para no llegar demasiado tarde a la cena.


End file.
